1. Field of the Technology
This disclosure pertains generally to video processing, and more particularly to detecting and extracting moving objects from image sequences.
2. Background Discussion
Object detection and extraction from image sequences are important operations performed in applications, such as movie post production, and in the digital/mobile camera industry for creating new types of photos and motion videos from ordinary videos. However, a practical object detection and fine boundary object extraction system has not been available.
Accordingly, a need exists for a practical object detection and extraction system which can be implemented on mobile devices in real-time.